Willing Victory
by Aozoran
Summary: Sequel To "Willing Sacrifice". As Cybertron rebuilts in the aftermath of the war, the lives of those who have been shattered by its violence finally have a chance to find their futures.
1. Megatron And Velocity: Remorse

**Author's Note: LOOK! XD Its here! YAAAAAAAAY. There is going to be a linking plot throughout this story and there will probably be another chapter or two about the main pairings within this story. I have to say Megatron was difficult at first, but I think I really like the character he became in this. I think there is a lot to him than I've gotten to see before. Just wait until he has to watch his Velocity 'give birth'. XD **

**Disclaimer: I own Velocity ^^ Lucky me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memorial Of The Great War, Iacon, Cybertron<strong>

Darkness lurked around him like a shroud, clinging to his frame and his senses like a wet blanket. Claustrophobia struck him like a knife deep within his spark, despite the fact that the space was huge, it felt like the massive walls were slowly beginning to cramp inwards, pressing in and squeezing him until the air slipped out of him with a rush. His footsteps sounded like gunshots in the early morning silence, ringing in his audios, deafening in its intensity. If anyone saw him there, it would more than likely end with his fluids sprayed across the highly polished floors and massive pillars that rose up on either side of the Matrix Flame.

A hand rested lightly against one of the massive columns, his fingertips brushing against the warm metal, his optics shuttering against the surge of emotions that struck him so hard that he almost dropped to his knees right there. When he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the highly polished metal of the column he almost didn't recognize himself, the face that stared back at him. His own face. One that had been changed over the vorns, turned into the features of a monster.

He was once more the miner, the mech who Optimus Prime had helped escape the mining camps, the riots… the death… And what had he done? He had become the tyrant he had loathed so bitterly. It had been a relief when they had allowed him this, to shed upgrades, weaponry… and the servos of a monster. He was… _nothing_ once more. A meaningless being who had caused so much destruction, all because of his own grief.

Would it have been better if he had remained gone? If Primus hadn't shown him mercy… What had Primus seen in him that would have made him worthy for life after he had been the cause of so many?

Velocity…

A choked sound escaped him at the mere thought of his beloved. His body jerked forwards as he made it to the alter, knee joints instantly gave out beneath him as he sank to the floor before the Matrix Flame, his helm dropping forwards, unable to lift his head to gaze into the sparkling flame that now burned once more as a reminder of what a war could do. A reminder of what evil could live just beneath the surface. An evil that had existed so powerfully within him. The Fallen. Shockwave. There had been others. Other voices that had filled his processors with such things that made him now honestly nauseated to his tanks.

Weakness spread like a virus throughout his limbs as he felt the weight of what he had truly done settle across his shoulders and truly dig its claws into him. Reality had seeped in at first, a trickle and now it was a full on flood, pouring into him and tearing him apart as if he was nothing more than a fragile glass vessel.

_Megatron_. Leader of the Decepticons. Slaughterer of thousands. Shattered.

His hands rested against the first step leading up to the Flame, the rough sounds of grief stirring from deep within him. The cavernous space was suddenly echoing with the twisted noises slipping from his vocals. And the first droplets streaked down his cheekplates, hot and searing him like acid to splash down on to the cool metal just beneath him.

He had betrayed everyone in his life. From his brother Optimus Prime, to those that had believed in him… Soundwave… Cyclonus… others… to the memory of his own beloved Velocity. The words… the denial… the look in Velocity's optics when his beautiful lover had learned what he had done and hadn't believed Megatron was capable of it.

Capable of almost killing his own race down to the last sparkling.

A great howl of anguish was torn from Megatron, his body crumbling against the cold floor before the shrine that had been dedicated to the memory of the Great War and to everything that had transpired. Guilt swallowed him whole, eating him away until there was nothing left of him but silence.

Megatron did not deserve this. What could he offer Velocity? What could he offer to the sweet mech who loved him despite all that he had done? What could he offer to his sparkling? What could he offer anyone?

The cold of the metal beneath him was slowly seeping into every inch of his frame, numbing him to the world as he lay curled on his side, tears still slowly trickling down across his cheekplates, his spark fluttering wildly. The guilt swamping him down until he could barely draw in any air into his too tight chassis.

"D-16."

Megatron jerked at the sound of what had once been his name. But it was the voice that curled invisible fingers around his spark and twisted painfully. He did not need to turn to know that the beautiful flame coloured Cybertronian would be sitting on the steps only a few yards away from him, those vivid optics burning into his back.

"You know I actually expected more of you."

Physically flinching from the words, he felt the burn of tears continue across his cheekplates, his hands not willing to brush away the evidence of his guilt. For once, he was glad for Velocity's ability for finding him no matter where he went or what he did, his little spy was too clever than him sometimes. It was what had first attracted him in the first place to his Velocity, the fact that no matter what he could do to the smaller mech, there had never been any fear in those bright optics.

"I never pinned you as a _coward_."

Fingers clenched sharply at the word, his body shivering slightly, but slowly pushing himself upwards, managing to half sit up, his gyros spinning wildly. His crimson-indigo optics shuttered tightly, knowing that he deserved the words from Velocity, he had almost expected anger… not _this_.

"Running away."

"I…"

"No!" Velocity snapped sharply. "No excuses."

"…Love…" Megatron breathed, not being able to lift his head and gaze into those beautiful optics, his guilt keeping his head down. His fists were actually trembling, his back bent and he felt barely a foot tall right at that moment. He deserved it all.

"I've had it up to my optics with you."

His spark stilled as if he had been shot. The thought of being without Velocity tore everything out of him… of this beautiful mech leaving him. But… he had every right to do so. What…

"Are you crying?" Hands suddenly jerked Megatron's jaw upwards, his features being illuminated by the Matrix Flame and the damp trails running down his cheekplates, several tears still streaking the warm metal to drop onto the slender wrists of the mech before him. "Is that guilt you're feeling or self-pity?"

Even with his jaw gripped like that, Megatron couldn't look up, couldn't look into those bright optics and see the disappointment there. The pain glittering in those jewelled depths.

"What good does it do for them?" Megatron's face was turned upwards again, the mech attempting to force him into looking at him, but he couldn't. Another soft sob escaped him, hot tears running down over the firm but gentle fingers that touched his face. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you extinguish your spark. I wont!"

Surprise jolted the silver and indigo Cybertronian, his optics widening as he did glance up and stared into those beautiful golden optics that watched him with such concern and love. "Velocity…" He whispered softly, voice rough from earlier, vocal components protesting a little at his attempt to speak.

"I'm selfish, okay?" Velocity's body trembled, his fingers starting to rub at Megatron's tears like he had wanted to the moment he had seen his lover like that. "I'm so selfish when it comes to you. I didn't know what to do… I've lost you once… I couldn't bear it a second time."

Megatron's strong arms coiled around the lithe fiery frame, drawing Velocity into his grip and burying his face against the warm helm, rocking them both quietly. Their emotions were chaotic and screaming for some way to be let out. "I'm not good enough for you, Velocity. The things I've done… I am the monster they call me. I almost damned us all… I…"

"What do you feel?"

Confusion flickered through crimson optics, optical ridges pressing together as he gazed down at the mech who was cradled in his arms, his arms tightening a little more, his large frame soaking up the warmth of that slender body, feeling doorwings twitch ever so slightly against his arms as they trembled a little.

"Answer me!" The mech demanded, jaw set in a stubborn set, lips pressed into a firm line, practically demanding that Megatron answer him or risk his anger.

Megatron almost wanted to smile at that beautiful sight. Spark warming at the presence of his lover, who more than likely had followed him all the way from their home. "Guilt." He breathed the word, optics shuttering tightly at the burning sting of the agony that lanced through him that he had done so much… "Regret. Shame." There were so many more that flickered through each and every one of his circuits, flowing through him like that raging river that had overtaken him what seemed like hours before. "Self-hatred."

"What good are these emotions if all these do is take one more life? Yours." Hands lightly brushed across Megatron's face, drawing it down as he shifted upwards so that he could press a tender kiss against unresisting lips. Their foreheads touched lightly, gold meeting crimson. "You've paid the price, Megatron. You gave your life for our people, you gave it for them… why not live it for them too?" Reaching down his servos caught the large hands in his own, lifting them upwards so that they were caught between their chassis, his thumbs sweeping lightly against the inside of Megatron's palms. "You can still make a difference."

"Love." And Velocity showed him in that moment exactly why he had done all the things he had in an attempt to get him back. The mech had touched something inside him that only Velocity had truly been able to reach.

"I once heard of a mech, who fought hard with his bare hands to make sure that every miner had his rights acknowledged. I heard he fought hard and long for the good of those he didn't even know. He was a mech who still exists, _right_ _here_." Gently pressing Megatron's servos against his chassis just over his spark, Velocity offered his lover up a gentle smile. "That miner seems to have lost all his fight." Golden optics sparkled with challenge, knowing that he had finally found the way in. "Is that true?"

"No." It was a raw croak from Megatron, gazing down into those golden optics and knowing right at that moment that no matter how hard the struggle, he couldn't and wouldn't abandon his family. "This miner hasn't given up." And he managed a small smile of his own. "Not even close." Velocity always did know what to say to him.

"Now… let's do the whole ritual at the shrine thing properly and go home." A shiver rippled through the slender frame as he dropped a soft kiss against Megatron's tear dampened cheekplate. "I never did like these places. Too… _morose_."

"As you wish it, Love."

Snorting softly, Velocity shook his head as he slipped from Megatron's lap and offered the large mech a servo up. "Don't you be too placating… or I might think you're up to something."

The smile that had started tugged itself upwards and he couldn't help but smirk a little at his beloved, warmed all the way to his spark by the bright presence that had always completed him. "What ever would give you that idea?"

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron And Velocity's Apartment, Iacon, Cybertron<strong>

Dawn's gentle light seeped in through the tinted transparent steel that lined the massive wall alone one side of their apartment home, the faint illumination casting a few shadows over the furniture and personal items that Megatron had managed to recover for both of them from what had once been the Decepticon Headquarters in Kaon. Gazing over the expanse now seemed… oddly surreal in its own way. It was nothing like the quarters he had once kept that Velocity had frequently inhabited at night, this place had been decorated by Velocity during the long orns Megatron had spent being questioned and… finally rebuilt.

It was the first time… he had a life that was his own. No armies to command. No battles to fight. No duties pressing. No mines to be excavated. No more meetings.

He could be… _anything_. A fresh start for him and his family. He didn't _want_ power, there was no driving ambition in him, no overwhelming need to command all that he saw.

Megatron wanted to be someone that his sparkling could look upon with affection and not revulsion. He _wanted_ to be worthy of Velocity's love and trust. He had been grateful when Velocity had been offered a position with the Intelligence Section of the government that was slowly being formed from all the factions that still existed on Cybertron. This time they would do it _right_. The power rested with the people, not the government.

He remembered the vision he had been given by Skyspike, the glimpse at a future and he decided he liked this one far better than the one he had seen. Here… here felt truly like _home_. Now he just had to figure out what exactly to do with himself and how to help fix the damage he had done for so long to his people. Hopefully Optimus Prime would be willing to allow him to do something, even minor that might help the life of even one person.

"What are you thinking about?" Velocity rolled slightly, stretching lazily amongst the thermal blankets and his doorwings twitched against the softness of the berth, looking utterly adorable half asleep and clearly pleased to find that Megatron was still present in the berth. "I can hear the little cogs working in your helm."

A deep rumble of laughter escaped Megatron at that, a hand running a touch possessively down across the beautiful frame that was sprawled out beside him on the broad berth. Fingertips teasing and stroking over seams and tracing patterns across the heated metal and felt the strong flutter of their sparkling, the life that existed so close to his beloved's, the tiny spark that they had been gifted with that Primus had returned to them.

Velocity relaxed under the slow lazy caresses, golden optics darkening blissful over the fact that he had what he wanted right there beside him. The night before had been something both of them knew had been coming, but the fact that both of them had returned was definitely something to be celebrated.

"Clear." Velocity called out, and the wide windows were slowly beginning to become translucent once more, or at least from their side, the one way nature of the windows definitely making life easier. Warm sunlight spilled across the bed and the mech let out a rather pleased sigh as his slender body was suddenly enveloped by the embrace of the sun.

"_Lovely_."

Golden optics flickered in surprise at the tone of that deep rich, surprisingly husky voice that sent shivers skittering down across his spinal plating and made him want nothing more than to squirm, while those fingers continued to stroke slowly.

However both were interrupted when there was a soft chime at the door to their apartment. Velocity and Megatron shared a look, before Velocity scooted off the edge of the berth, searching for the armour Megatron had already found and was grumbling about replacing on the sweet curves of his lover's form. Though he was rewarded by a rather heated kiss that lingered on his lips long enough to draw another chime from the door which spoiled the mood completely.

"Stay here." Velocity breathed softly. "Hopefully I can convince whoever it is to leave us alone for a while longer…"

"Love." His protest was cut short with another kiss that practically devoured every sense that he had with its intensity, leaving him staring for several moments at the spot where his loved had been only to release he had gone to answer the door.

"Velocity."

The deep rumble of a painfully familiar voice echoed through their sitting room and making Megatron jerk upright, his jaw gritting tightly as he swallowed around the painful lump that seemed to lodge itself firmly in the mech's throat. Optimus Prime had come to their home. Had he found out about where Megatron had been the night before? His emotions were raw, a nest of vipers hissing back at him if he dared to clamp down on them.

"Is he here?"

Finding some of his own armour, he was hurriedly reattaching it, his pedes barely seeming to support his weight as he stumbled to the doorway of the bedroom, his frame flashing silver in the bright sunshine, the intricate indigo markings running across his plating, the finely etched Cybertronian Glyphs running across it, each a silent reminder of what he had done and of his pledge to not again be the monster that had shattered so many lives.

"Broth… Optimus…" Crimson optics took in the sight of the tall Prime who stood in the front entry way and he could see the surprise flash in those azure depths when they traced the markings on Megatron's frame. "I…"

"No need to stand in the doorway." Velocity huffed softly, actually beginning to herd the Prime towards the couches sitting facing the wide vid screen that ran the length of one sun-streaked wall. "Sit."

And Optimus flashed Megatron a slightly bemused smile at the fact that he was being practically ordered around by the slender mech before him, but did as he had been instructed, sitting down so that he could see the beautiful cityscape that could been seen out of the wide windows.

"What brings you to our home, Brother?" He strode across the space, dropping into a seat with his back to the view, feeling the warmth of the sunlight spreading across his still emotionally weakened frame. "Good news I would hope."

The Prime just sat there for a long moment, taking in the mech before him and looking as if he couldn't quite believe what he saw. Gone was the snarling mech who had been quite willing to tear out his spark and in his place was the familiar mech he had met so long ago in the Mines of Cybertron. Though crimson optics were shadowed, there was still something changed about the mech, as if he had truly began to grasp what had been given to him by Primus. His brother had truly returned to them.

"Brother?" Worry drew Megatron's optical ridges together and had him leaning forwards slightly, clearly attempting to read into Optimus's mood.

"I wished to see how you were." He wanted to see Megatron with his own optics, he had heard things from others that had seen the former Decepticon Leader after he had gone through a change in his physical appearance, but what he found was nothing like he had truly expected. The mech wore his guilt and shame on his body, willingly returning to the form of what he had been, to a bot who was not designed for war, but for heavy labour in the mines.

"You never gave up on me, did you Optimus?"

Azure optics clouded at that question and considered the answer he would give Megatron. "A small part of me never gave up hope that somehow I would change your mind."

"A little faith goes a long way." Megatron mused softly, while his optics turned from the Prime sitting across from him to the beautiful mech who was busy in the kitchen, doorwings fluttering as the radiant glow around his lover seemed to outdo even the warm morning sunshine with its luminosity. "And love goes a lot further."

"It does indeed." Optimus found himself relaxing, the tension slowly draining out of him as he felt some of the old friendship he had prized so highly edge its way back in between them. Seeing Megatron… almost contented like that warmed his spark in a way he couldn't quite explain to anyone. This mech had fought hard for everything he had ever truly owned, he had seen the squaller the mech had been forced to exist in before they had met, the conditions that had been all Megatron had ever known. The ceaseless, tireless labour in the sweltering heat of the mines.

"Brother." Voice soft, his expression revealed the depth of Megatron's true emotions as he gazed at Optimus with guilt and remorse etched into every feature. "There is nothing I can ever do to change what has happened between us. If I could… I would." Swallowing hard, he wanted to be able to say the words to the one he had been permitted to once again call brother. "There are no words that can truly express my remorse for all that I have done to you and to our people." His fingertips rubbed across his optics and he forced himself to continue, remembering the words he had spoken to his lover the night before. He would not run from this. "But… I would ask one favour, Brother. If there is anything, _anything_ I can do to aid you in any way, please do not hesitate to tell me. I do not know where to start… I don't know quite what to do… but…"

He felt golden optics on him, his head twisting to find Velocity leaning against the doorway into the kitchen and felt a rush of warmth flood into him at the approval he saw in that gaze, the encouragement.

"I want to do all I can to make sure this paradise we have been given flourishes. I want Cybertron to be a place safe for our children… safe for all those that will come after us. I want… I want my son to know none of the hardships I faced after I was given life by the Allspark. I want to be someone he would be proud of to call his creator."

"As Sky would say… _Wow_."

Velocity laughed, sauntering back across the space, handing over a cube of energon before coming to stand behind Megatron's couch, his hands dropping to rest against his lover's shoulders squeezing them. A loving smile touching his mouth at the slightly wide-eyed stare they were both getting from the Prime across from them.

"I will consider your offer, Brother." Optimus nodded. "I am glad, Megatron, to have you back."

* * *

><p><strong>Who would you people like to see next? XD Suggestions? What would you like to see?<strong>


	2. Shatterstrike And Ironhide: Bonding

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I had half done two days ago, but uni started back and well the world suddenly ended up being short on hours for me to write! but this turned out rather well! Suggestions welcome for who you want to see next and what kind of situation you want resolved for that pairing. **

**Disclaimer: Own Margret Lennox and Shatterstrike **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Park, Topaka, Montana<strong>

William Lennox perched on the top of the black hood of the Topkick, his fingertips lightly and rather appreciatively caressing the warm metal beneath his finger, feeling the slight vibration fluttering against the pads of his digits and right up along his arm and into the holoform's sensor grid. His eyes however focused on the familiar form of the tall broad shouldered man leaning against a nearby tree, shoulder against the wood, his face hidden by the cowboy hat resting on top of his head. Taking in every inch of the holoform, he let out an appreciative sigh.

His fingertips drummed softly against sensitive metal, tapping out a soft rhythm that actually had a shiver running up the man's spine and a low almost inaudible growl curling up from his chest, dark blue eyes flashing as he turned pinning William to the spot with that heated stare.

"I _like_ the leather." Brown eyes dropped to stare at the sexy rear that was presented to him, the corners of his lips curling upwards into a playful smirk. Though his heart was racing, the simulated organ fluttering wildly within his chest and reminding him of just how close to losing this man he had come. Even after these few weeks, he couldn't shake the soul deep fear that still lingered in him that he would wake one morning and find the handsome mech vanished from his life as quickly as he had appeared. "No loaded weapons?"

Ironhide's smile was instantaneous, one hand rested against a trim hip, thumb resting in the belt, his head tipping up, blue eyes flashing from beneath the edge of his cowboy hat. He looked like he had plucked the action straight out of the westerns Ironhide sometimes watched. "I've got just the _one_. It's all I'll be needing." Blue eyes darkened to a rich sapphire, the sunlight catching in them, making him look every inch the treasure that he was.

How had he ever denied exactly what he felt for this man? How had he denied his love for this being?

"Speechless are you, William?" A cocky tilt to his head, the handsome older man strode across the ground between them, pausing barely inches from William Lennox, one large calloused palm closing around Will's own, pinning it to the warm hood. Stepping in those last few inches, his hips slipped between Lennox's own, proving his point about having a loaded weapon on his person.

"Not speechless." The former military officer groaned, his eyes drifting half closed as he felt Ironhide's free hand sliding along his jeans clad leg, brushing upwards along the seam to his hip. "Speculative." He attempted to cover his momentary lapse, his head tipping upwards and he almost wanted to let Ironhide kiss him practically senseless in that moment, but knew that particular public place what they were doing was already treading a thin line.

"Speculative, huh?" A twinkle formed in those blue eyes, promising that all speculations would be placed to rest sooner than later. Leaning in, he frowned slightly when a hand pressed against the centre of his chest and held him back, his humour fading a little. "William…?"

"Public place, 'Hide. Not a good idea with children around." Shifting closer, he stroked his hand against a beard shadowed jaw and trailed a thumb against the tempting lips, feeling the tickle of that warm tongue against the pad of his thumb. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to indulge in everything you have in mind, Lover. You know how some humans can still be…"

Relief flickered in Ironhide's navy blue eyes, his lips turning up into a contented smile. "As you wish." He conceded, pressing a soft kiss against the tip of William's thumb, sliding back and leaving them both craving something that was quite inappropriate.

"Come meet the family." William Lennox offered softly, his expression warming a little as he slipped off Ironhide hood and onto his feet and looked over his companion for a long moment.

Neither of them noticed when a SUV pulled up in the empty space in the park's carpark, and the blonde woman who slipped out of the driver's side and was soon helping a little girl out of the back.

* * *

><p>William Lennox was grinning from ear to ear, his body shifting back to rest against Ironhide's side, his amber-brown eyes flashing with utter delight as Ironhide whispered another soft comment into his ear and had him practically roaring with laughter. His heart felt lighter than it had in those long weeks. Large calloused fingers stroked against the nape of Will's neck, rubbing absently against it, tickling the short hairs just there, the sensation sending a warm shiver up through him.<p>

Margret Lennox allowed her soft brown gaze to sweep over the face of her youngest child, her expression showing her contentment and relief at seeing her son finally relaxed and _happy_. It had always surprised her when William had turned up with Sarah and Annabelle that day not more than a year ago. It had only been the one visit and Margret had never taken a liking to the blonde woman, the little girl had been absolutely darling but the family connection she had been hoping for had never materialised. They had seemed like strangers to her… but not the older man William had brought to meet them this time.

She had to admit she was a little on the conservative side when it came to such things, but the moment she had caught the adoring look in the dark blue eyes that regarded her son with such soul deep love and adoration she had known that _this_ was the right person for her William.

"So were you in the army with William?"

Ironhide shifted in the fold out chair that he resided in, straightening when addressed by the carrier of his beloved. "I was." Well… it was _true_. Though how either of them were going to break the fact that neither of them were human and both were members of the 'giant robot race' that had joined the humans on Earth was difficult to equate.

"Ma." Will shot a glance between Ironhide and his mother, then around to the number of milling family members that crammed around the barbeque and picnic tables they had taken over in the shade of one of the large trees. "You know how I told you I was working with the Autobots…"

"Yes, Dear, you did…" Brown eyes widened immediately as they turned back towards Ironhide with renewed interest, brows lifting in silent question. "You _look_ human."

"Mrs Lennox…"

"Margret, please… Ironhide?" The name by which Will had been addressing the man seemed to make far more sense than being just a nickname picked up from being in the armed forces.

"I am." Though his gaze shot to William, clearly seeking direction in this rather odd little situation they had both ended up in. "William and I are partners." His large hand closed around one of his lover's, squeezing it and slowly lifting it up to his lips so that he could press a kiss against the man's palm. "And if he consents… bonded."

Amber brown eyes widened in surprise at that, his head turning and regarding the man beside him with surprise and delight. "You would want that with me?"

A low rumbling laugh escaped Ironhide at that, fine lines around his dark blue eyes crinkling with his delight, his expression showing just how much he had craved that particular outcome. "Why wouldn't I, Lover?" A kiss was pressed to the tips of each of William's fingers, thumb sliding over the warm palm lightly.

"Marriage?" Margret Lennox looked quite pleased with that entire prospect.

"We can perform it in the human fashion, if you would desire, Margret. However, a spark bond is a binding similar to marriage between Cybertronians. It is recognised as a marriage licence would here on Earth." Ironhide responded with the explanation, completely forgetting the fact both of them were in their holoforms and neither had been quite able to broach the subject of the fact that just like Samuel Witwicky and Miles Lancaster, he too had lost his humanity in exchange for a life with his beloved in a form that would last out the coming vorns and not cut short what they had found.

"Between Cybertronians?" A frown tugged at the corners of her lips as she turned a rather stern look on William that actually made the man squirm in his seat and shuffle a little closer to Ironhide as if attempting to seek protection from the storm he knew was more than likely going to erupt from his mother sometime soon. "William James Lennox!" Colour suddenly flushed every inch of her face. "You will explain immediately!"

And everyone turned to look at them. It was also at that moment that Sarah appeared with little Annabelle at her side, her blue eyes immediately settling on William.

"Will?"

All the colour drained out of William Lennox's face, his expression going from panicked to down right overwrought. The holoform immediately flickered as everyone stared.

A curse escaped Ironhide's mouth as he bolted upright from the chair, knocking it over, reaching for his beloved and gave a shout as William vanished all together. He should not have insisted on this, he had known how emotionally draining everything had been for his lover, the unresolved situation about what had happened on Cybertron.

There was a loud crash from the parking lot and several surprised screams and the heavy sound of pedes against concrete. Moments later Ironhide's holoform also evaporated.

* * *

><p>"Shatterstrike!" Ironhide was taking after the olive green mech who was already a good half a mile from him. His spark trembled at the reaction that had just occurred within his beloved, but he couldn't blame William. Neither of them had quite settled what had happened to them, that their relationship had been built during a period of war and now that both were thrown into a period of stillness all the emotions that had been filed away had suddenly come roaring forwards. <em>'Shatterstrike!'<em>

_'Can't breath…'_ It was a soft response, barely above a whisper. _'Ironhide…!'_

The raw anguish in that voice made his spark squeeze roughly in his chassis at the sound.

Even though he was calling out his beloved's name, Shatterstrike continued on through the trees, his armour easily blending in with the brush, his camouflage systems active and scattering the heat that emanated from his frame without even thinking. But there was nowhere on Earth that Shatterstrike could hide from Ironhide, he would know where he was… their sparks sang together, warm and bright, that connection that had long been forged between them might not be a full bond but it was enough that Ironhide would always have a sense of his partner.

Lunging forwards, his larger frame slammed hard into Shatterstrike's back, knocking the mech down, both of them ending up overcompensating and the two Cybertronians were tumbling down the steep incline. Ironhide wrapping himself around his lover to protect him from the trunks that shattered as they rolled right through them, but even in the midst of the chaos Shatterstrike struggled and fought hard against the grip on him.

They came to rest beneath sheltering pines, the olive green mech sprawled on his back, wrists held down on either side of his helm, Ironhide's body pinning his more slender one down to the forest floor. Vivid blue optics shimmered with emotions as he gazed down at the averted face, catching the glimmer of tears slowly sliding down over cheekplates, the droplets sliding sideways and onto the warm earth just beneath his head. The sleek chassis shook with silent sobs, hazel-green optics shuttering tightly as the tears continued to flow unimpeded.

"Love." He breathed softly, his grip gentling when Shatterstrike relaxed beneath him. Large servos reached down to delicately caress each cheek softly, thumbs sweeping away the tears that continued to fall silently. "Forgive me." Ironhide carefully drew the strong frame upwards, lifting him from the ground to straddle his lap, his arms coiling around the mech's back, one hand stroking the curve of his lover's spinal plating, fingertips ever so tenderly rubbing over each seam. His head dipped and he brushed silky kisses across the beautiful features before him. "Please… forgive me."

Where in battle both of them were raw and fierce, it was here in the private moments between them that the gentleness spoke of their love that had grown over time.

Fists pounded against Ironhide's chassis and the mech within Ironhide's embrace shattered into a thousand pieces, his emotions raging out of control. His voice was loud and echoed of the trees as he released everything, his anger, his fear, his insecurities… the thousands of things that had been bottled up for far too long. And the black mech held him, even though his chassis stung from the blows, he just held on, weathering the storm that was his lover until the anger and rage slowly melted back into the tears that shook the mech's entire form.

The olive head rested against Ironhide's throat, hot air fluttering against his throat, the mech slowly rocking his beloved, crooning softly, his spark melting over the demonstration of just how much he meant to the mech in his arms. They were two parts of the same whole, two pieces forged to fit together and they shared both the nature of true warriors.

"I love you." Ironhide breathed out, blue optics shuttering as he just cradled the mech there, spark to spark, feeling the last ragged sobs slowly rattle out of Shatterstrike's body and the mech rested limply against him. "I should not have asked for today." It had been Ironhide who had wanted to meet William Lennox's family, but he had known the moment anyone realised that William was no longer human that a can of viral worms would be released. The sight of Sarah there had been unexpected and Ironhide had a feeling he knew exactly why the woman had come back into William's life. "I shouldn't have let this sit between us…" But sometimes emotions were hard to touch, both of them unable to confront what had happened before 'the event'.

"I would have given anything."

"What?" Inhaling sharply, Ironhide's hands gently lifted his beloved's face so that they were practically nose to nose.

"I would have given Primus anything not to take you from me." And he would have followed this mech anywhere, he would have fought anyone that had attempted to take Ironhide from him. "I would have followed you anywhere."

A tender kiss was pressed against Shatterstrike's lips, their mouths opening as the heat was slowly sliding between them intimately, their servos sliding against warm metal, fingertips trailing across armour and steams, teasing wiring and other sensitive places.

"My spark beats only for you."

"Show me that you are still with me." Shatterstrike pleaded softly against Ironhide's lips.

"I want to see your optics." Ironhide's fingers tenderly stroked across the nape of Shatterstrike's neck lightly, stroking in slow circles, waiting until the mech's head tipped back and deep blue met shimmering hazel-green. The colour was so intense, it hypnotised him for a long moment, the green swirling with a flicker of so many other hues, gold, brown, bronze that they looked… almost _human_. Some part of William Lennox remained within the Cybertronian spark and frame, there was something of the man's soul still there, infinitely human and fascinating to Ironhide's mind.

Armour was clattering to the forest floor around them, their hands tugging at clasps and sliding free every piece until their frames were pressed flushed together. Large hands were teasing sensitive wiring and sensor nodes all along the length of Shatterstrike's frame, learning every inch of plating and wiring that the mech possessed as he continued to straddle Ironhide's lap, knees tucked on either side of the black mech's thighs.

Head dipping, his mouth teased the heated wires playfully, his glossa sliding across each as he nibbled with his denta at the exposed side of the mech's throat as their chasses were pressed closer with the movement. His hands however had slipped down to the warm aft that rested against his thighs, both palms sliding down the curve of the olive Cybertronian's spinal plating, thumbs kneading and working at the tightly coiled muscle cables beneath the heated plating, feeling the tension slowly beginning to seep out of Shatterstrike's body.

"I want to taste you." Ironhide hissed softly against his lover's shoulder, glossa sliding over a strut, groaning as talented hands were teasing the throbbing spike that was trapped between their bodies. Every inch of the twitching spike was being caressed and worked as he had his lover's body, the head of it squeezed and the slit tickled by a thumb until his hips bucked sharply and a rather heated sound slipped passed the mech's lips. A growl rumbled from deep in Ironhide's vocals, his hips rocking into that grip, knowing that his lover was stripping any kind of sanity from him with his actions.

"You… can taste me _later_." Shatterstrike hissed back, his beautiful optics narrowing on Ironhide, squirming when he felt a finger slowly circle his entrance slowly, teasing him until he was bucking back wanting far more contact than his lover was giving him. Shatterstrike for once didn't have any kind of patience for _anything_. "I want slagging proof that you are _**alive**_."

That plea was far too much for him.

Lifting the slender hips upwards, he shifted forwards only a matter of a few feet and suddenly released Shatterstrike's weight, the mech's hips dropped downwards and with a cry of surprise, Shatterstrike was literally impaled on the hot twitching spike that he had been teasing, the head of it already working its way inside of him. The olive mech tried to reach for Ironhide's shoulders, legs quivering a little too much for him to support his weight, his wrists were suddenly caught in large hands and kept away from him. His weight pushed him downwards, tight valve spreading as the spike impaled him to the hilt, filling him relentlessly as he stared with wide optics at his lover.

"Oh… god."

And Ironhide bucked upwards powerfully, pushing himself even more deeply into that tight wet valve, slowly beginning to seduce every inch of his lover's form, delighting in the way he trembled and arched back against him. His lover's body coiled around him, barely able to hold onto him as he arched and shivered, his own spike trapped between them and being rubbed against their bellies.

It was impossible to tell in the shade of the pine trees where one mech began and where the other ended. In that private moment, their sparks glittered brightly in the shadows for a moment. The bright pulsing core of what made them Cybertronian shimmered and slowly began to slide together intimately, invisible threads being spun between them, weaving two halves of the same whole back together as it was always meant to be.

Their bodies rocked in that ancient rhythm that followed through the earth and into them, the wildness of the nature around them sparkling them to grow more and more demanding with each other. Heat coiling off circuits and frames, the entire place was suddenly pierced by first one cry of unexpected bliss and soon followed by a second roar of possession and deep love that sung between them both.

* * *

><p>William Lennox's smile wouldn't fade for any reason.<p>

Dark blue eyes sparkled with amusement, when he caught the stare that was being directed at him, both dark brows lifting in silent question as to exactly why his beloved would be watching him like that, with a slightly goofy grin spread across his face. Both of their holoforms rested in the load bed of Ironhide's Alt mode on top of a holographic blanket that was soft against their bare backs.

"What?" Ironhide's rumble was deep and a touch amused as he reached out to trail his fingers across the handsome features of the one man who had stolen his spark what seemed like a life time ago.

"If I had known the sex was this **good**… I would have jumped you _years_ ago." The man's dark amber-brown eyes fairly glittered with utter satisfaction and soul deep delight. The afternoon had been spent beneath the pine trees, the warmth of the afternoon sun drifting through some of the branches to warm them when they had again taken human guise.

"I would have offered if I had know…" A laugh escaped Ironhide as he rolled onto his side, his body curling slightly so that he could feel the warmth radiating out from his bondmate's holoform. A hand reached out and lightly fingered his own hat that sat atop his lover's head, tipping back the brim and gazing into those bright eyes and feeling his spark clench at the sight of the happiness that had returned to that expression. "William."

"Yeah?" Those bright eyes were half lidded and giving his lover a rather contented look.

"What do you wish to do?"

"I want… I want for us to be happy." His hands reached out for Ironhide's strong scarred body and trailed his fingertips across each mark and scooted closer so that their legs tangled and they were mere inches from each other. "I would like to still work of a while here on Earth… maybe a decade or two? Long enough that… all my friends retire and I know all is well and then…"

"Would you let me show you the galaxy?" One large calloused hand laced into William's and just held it against Ironhide's broad muscular chest over where the holoform's simulated heart pounded wildly. "After all is done and settled here?"

"Two against the world?" A grin spread across his lips again, eyes flashing with love and laughter. The shared emotions slowly following through their new bond, both of them soaking up the love and affection that sung between them like a living thing.

"No need to be again the world."

And it was William's turn to chuckle at that. "This from a mech who has a decidedly interesting taste in redecorating."

"What?"

"Debris confetti and new 'windows'."

Ironhide gave a grunt at that and his lips twitched.

"Cannons, cannons, cannons."

"You always liked it when I make things go… _boom_."

And laughter escaped both of them as they lay curled in their own love and joy at being together.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM XD YAAAAY! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	3. Silverbolt And Bumblebee: Rainy Nights

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Novemus Prime. A little something to make you smile and encourage you to continue writing your wonderful stories. **

** Disclaimer: I get to own their holoforms! XD and the sparkling! I don't own the song "Love Changes Everything" from the play 'Aspects of Love', but I would love to!**

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

"You know, you're _blushing_." Sparkling green eyes brightened with a hint of cheeky amusement as he tipped his head back to regard the man who stood before him, whose pale white skin flushed with a hint of embarrassment.

"I…" Wide pale blue eyes dropped instantly to the ground, one hand lightly touching against one burning cheek and he glanced away, clearly not quite use to being the centre of attention. Silverbolt had agreed to accompany Bumblebee into the human city using the holoform that the other mech had designed for him. They would be later meeting up with Skyspike and Optimus Prime, but for the moment they had the evening to themselves. "I do not know what to make of this…" Glacial blue eyes blinked at the people that were passing them by, women and men giving both mech interested glances, Silverbolt was not use to being the centre of attention.

Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at the flush that still running across the pale skin, the long silver waves soon half hiding his face, the curtain of silk already drawing tanned fingers to coil into the soft length of it and slide it between his fingertips. "You're an angel." The younger man's smile quirked upwards into a grin as he took in the beauty before him and delighted in the fact that Silverbolt had agreed to accompany him and also wear the holoform he had designed on pictures of angels he had found. Silverbolt had always been his personal angel, the Aerialbot having saved him a number of times, including after the time Megatron had almost slain him at Tyger Pax.

The colour seemed to deepen, Silverbolt almost looking as if he were about to stammer out a reply to that particular comment.

"I should have given you wings." Bee teased softly. A hand reached out to lightly touch the edges of the man's belt, fingertips sliding beneath the white cashmere sweater that clung to the slender but lithe muscular frame of his lover.

"You seem to be content teasing me."

"Maybe." The younger man grinned brightly up at his beloved. His golden locks bounced slightly as he tipped his head back to gaze into those soft blue eyes, his hands tucking themselves into his dark jeans pockets.

Stepping in closer, he felt strong arms coil around him and draw him back out of the passing crowds as they stood before a large shop display window out of the fine drizzle of rain that dampened the night air and brought a strangely hazy quality to the wash of the nightscape beyond their dry perch. Bumblebee's head dropped down to rest against the softness of his lover's sweater clad shoulder, inhaling the clean airy scent that clung to the man, his arms sliding around the trim waist and just nuzzling in closer. One slender fingered hand stroked tenderly against the nape of the blonde's neck and the long digits slowly threaded into the blonde locks, rubbing tender circles against his scalp.

"I love you." Silverbolt whispered tenderly, dropping a kiss on top of those shiny golden strands, tightening his grip protectively around the man within the circle of his arms. "I have for so long, Bumblebee and will continue for as long as our sparks exist."

Emerald green eyes closed in delight, hearing that deep smooth voice whispering the words he loved hearing and would never get tired of. Silverbolt was not one to withhold his love or any expression of it, the Aerialbot was sweet and caring, everything Bumblebee had ever wanted. Even though most would consider their match something unexpected, when it came to moments like this, there could be no doubt in any mind of just how much the two belonged together. "As I you, Silv."

Suddenly the lithe blonde slipped from the arms of his lover, flashing him a brilliant smile, eyes sparkling with mirth as he darted out amongst the humans huddled beneath umbrellas as they moved down the sidewalk on the New York street. Splashing through the nearest puddle, he twisted around, arms raised to the heavens, beautiful face tipped back, allowing raindrops to spatter and cling to the tawny gold skin and soak into the hoody the teenager was wearing. He was like a splash of sunshine in the rainy night, golden locks and bright yellow and black clothing drawing eyes to him. A pink tongue flicked out and caught a drop on the tip of it, before sliding along soft lips, emerald eyes darkened with desire when they caught Silverbolt staring at him.

"Beautiful." Silverbolt whispered softly, standing just beneath the very edge of the sheltering overhang, his gazed fixed on the blonde literally dancing beneath the hazy blackness and the diffuse lights from the signage and shops around them. A smile touched his lips, happiness touching his heart at knowing that the beauty in question loved him. "Truly lovely."

A pair of hands were offered out towards Silverbolt, lust darkened green eyes peered from beneath a damp golden tangle of curls that clung to his forehead and cheeks. "Fly to me."

Before Silverbolt even knew what he was doing, he was already half way across the space between them, his black leather boots soundless against the water dark pavement. One large hand curled around one of the proffered ones, drawing Bumblebee to him and sweeping the man upwards, his other arm having hooked beneath that rather nice rear and hefted him upwards. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Bumblebee laughing as he was swung around several times, his head back and joy radiating out from him while they stood together like that people glancing at them and couldn't help but smile in response to the delight evident on both men's faces.

"I would carry you to the stars and back if it made you smile." Silverbolt allowed the teenager to slowly slide down into his grip, his hands capturing the beautiful face, sweeping back wet locks from those shimmering green orbs. Dipping his head, he slanted his mouth across the rain slicked one. It was heated, Bumblebee quickly melting into the contact, his lips parting beneath his lover's, almost letting out a sexy little moan when their tongues touched, the sweetness of it overwhelming him. "To the moon and back."

Foreheads touching softly, while both breathed hard as their bodies trembled slightly with the overwhelming sensations that fluttered through the sensor net that ran through the holoforms.

"You always make me smile."

* * *

><p>Silverbolt's laughter was soft and rich, blue eyes twinkling with that quiet mirth of his, while he took in the sight of his lover pouting on the stool on the other side of the table from him. Warm fingers lightly caressed the back of Bumblebee's neck, teasing the silky strands at his nape, leaning in a little, he positively delighted in the rather interesting situation.<p>

"Its not funny." Bee's pout grew even more deep, emerald eyes however sparked with that same cheekiness. That full lower lip was drawn in between perfect white teeth, the teenage holoform looking all the more adorable like that.

"It is quite humorous, Love."

"Is not."

Silverbolt silenced him with a tender kiss, before sliding his lips from that kiss bruised mouth to one ear, nuzzling it softly and holding him still with one hand while he traced the shell of that ear with his mouth, worrying the lobe between his teeth. "I have to agree with you though, you are certainly not a child." A low sexy growl escaped the man, his blue eyes flashing with the stirred desire that Bumblebee had excited in him earlier. "I could have most assuredly proved that to them."

A tiny whimper slipped out from between kiss dampened lips. A tiny shiver of anticipation fluttered through him at the image it evoked within him. For all of the mech's usual cool collectedness, Bumblebee had discovered that once he had sparked any type of desire within the Aerialbot, it would grow like a spark into a flame until it consumed them both completely.

A throat was suddenly cleared and the pair looked up at the other pair whom stood at the edge of their table, Samuel with a flush running the length of his cheeks and Optimus giving them a slightly bemused look.

"Sir!" Bumblebee squeaked softly and his cheeks flamed a bright as Silverbolt's had earlier that evening, ending up even redder when he found himself in Silverbolt's lap.

The man cradled the blonde to him possessively, his arm wrapping tightly around slender hips, a palm pressed flat against the tawny skin that peeked out from between tight jeans and his hoody. A thumb fluttered back and forth, stroking in an intimate little caress that couldn't be seen beneath the edge of the table or he wouldn't have dared to make such a move.

"Good evening, Optimus." Silverbolt greeted warmly, offering up an honest open smile to the Prime and gestured towards the other side of the booth he had found for them. "It is good to see you, and you as well, Sky."

"Indeed it is, old friend." The Prime seated himself, his dark blue eyes warming at the sight of two of his fellow Cybertronians enjoying the evening and the peace that they had found in the last few orns after… the event. It always touched his spark to be able to witness moments like this, to see joy and happiness return to those whom had lost so much. The man looked extremely good in the black button down shirt, hip hugging black pants and coat, his shoulder length dark hair drawn back at his nape by a cord. Stray locks rested across his forehead, curling slightly from the rain that had damped them.

Every female head in the place had been turned in their direction the moment Optimus had entered, the man's presence filled the space so easily, his powerful build and elegance something that drew the eye to him so easily. Even some men were giving him an interested look.

"Sexy, isn't he?" Samuel couldn't help his brilliant grin, his hazel eyes flashing with love and with a touch of possession, sweeping his gaze up across the length of his bondmate's body.

Both raven brows lifted in question over the comment, the corner of those well formed lips quirking upwards. "Excuse me, Samuel?"

The grin turned playful as he twisted around on the padded seat of the booth and cupped the handsome face in both hands, rubbing his palms across his lightly stubbled jaw, a thumb trailing along a lower lip teasingly. The digit was caught between the Prime's lips and tormented with the tip of a talented tongue, the man indulging in the intimate little play, clearly not minding when it was Bumblebee and Silverbolt. "You are sex-on-legs."

Bumblebee's green eyes widened at the words, staring at his friend, disbelieving and utterly shocked. "Did you just…?"

"I think he did." Silverbolt chuckled softly.

And the Prime startled the two by suddenly bursting out into a roar of rich laughter, his blue eyes bright with such unfettered joy that it warmed the sparks of all three other Cybertronians to see such a sight. The mech was untroubled and relaxed, his grin just as playful as his bondmate's, the sight making him even more devastatingly handsome. "Your 'eye-candy', Bondmate mine." A finger lightly tapped the tip of his lover's nose in quite affection. "I doubt I could be considered sex on legs."

"Could have fooled me." The silver haired man was quite bemused, unable to help his own smile. However, his expression was a touch concerned, his grip tightening around Bumblebee possessively, tucking the blonde against his chest in a movement that betrayed his thoughts. "Sir…"

Optimus sobered immediately when he caught the movements of the silver haired holoform, his understanding of the unspoken question absolute. "You have no need to fear my Brother." Nodding slightly, he didn't look at the pair but at his Bondmate, his fingertips lightly caressing the beautiful features softly, just drawing quiet strength from Samuel's presence. "No one has anything to fear from Megatron now. Trust me, there is no reason to worry yourselves over him. For now, he is currently residing at a private dwelling with Velocity in Iacon. I have a private security force watching over him… I actually doubt anyone would recognise him at present." Considering the fact the mech was quite a different being from the last most had seen of him, only a few actually knew that Megatron was still functional and it would remain that way. "He has no interest in any type of governmental position, he merely wants to assist where he can when dealing with some of the former Decepticon Commanders."

"I can live with that." Silverbolt brushed the blonde locks away from his lover's beautiful face, pressing a soft kiss against the younger man's temple, his grip tightening infinitesimally. "You have my word I will not seek justice for his actions."

Green eyes were glittering with confusion as they turned on Silverbolt with a thousand questions in their depths. "Silverbolt?"

The Aerialbot for once could not meet Bumblebee's questioning gaze, his pale eyes closing as he swallowed hard, knowing that most would not expect it of him. He was always level-headed, always the one to ease tensions between the other flyers and now with the seekers that had joined in the slowly forming Planetary Aerial Defence Forces for both Earth and Cybertron. Silverbolt had been offered the position as the Commander for the Earth Forces, while Starscream had been offered the posting for Cybertron, the position he had been considering for the past orn.

"Silv…?"

"If Megatron posed a threat, I would not hesitate to act." Jaw clenching, his expression paled and he knew that he was stepping onto territory he didn't want to traverse.

"Act how?" Eyes widened with sudden realisation, a hand lifted to his throat and touched where pale scars ran across the otherwise smooth skin. "You… you wouldn't."

"I would." He admitted softly. "I am not as noble as most would consider me to be. I would not hesitate to pull the trigger if Megatron decided to…" Shaking his head he didn't want to go on, his grip loosened around Bumblebee, not wanting to restrain the smaller man if he decided he wanted to leave, it would break his heart to allow it, but he would. "It killed me to not do so earlier for what he did to you, Love. I wanted to tear out his spark for hurting you." His large hand lifted to lightly brush over the scars, caressing slowly, attempting to express his emotions in a way that wouldn't frighten the teenager.

"Silverbolt."

The Aerialbot actually flinched at the sound of his name, pale blue eyes closing in a moment of shame, not wanting to witness the disappointment in the eyes of his beloved.

"Look at me." Shifting himself in his lover's lap, he straddled warm slack covered thighs so that he was intimately pressed across the most sensitive part of his companion's current anatomy. White teeth nipped at the underside of the man's chin, tongue flicking out to taste the hot skin and feel the tickle of the fine stubble that ran across Silverbolt's jaw. "_Look at me_." He breathed softly, coaxing. The heated air teasing damp skin and a soft sound escaped Silverbolt's lips, his pale blue eyes opening, the colour seeming darker, shadowed by a thousand emotions, hinting at just what Bumblebee's squirming had gotten him. "I love you, Silverbolt."

A shudder ran the length of the man's body, his heart thundering so loudly that it seemed that anyone could hear it raging like a storm within his chest. "I…"

"You've always looked out for me." Bee coiled both hands into the long platinum strands, threading his fingers through the silky length and pulling the man's head down so that it was close to his own again. Slanting his mouth across the pliant one, he kissed the man completely senseless, so much so that the holoform actually flickered just a little. "Since Tyger Pax, through everything, you've been watching out for me. You've given me something a mech my age rarely ever finds, a bondmate."

"_What?_" It was a half strangled sound of utter surprise on Silverbolt's behalf, the mech staring down at the blonde whom had snuggled even closer to him.

"Its what I have considered you, ever since… you first touched my spark. You were my other half, my protector." Inhaling the clean scent that clung to the man's skin, he nuzzled his face in against the strong shoulder, hugging him close, chest to chest, their hearts beating in time. "Even in such thoughts you are wanting to protect me, you are _noble_." Leaning upwards, he rubbed cheeks lovingly with his companion, feeling arms embrace him and hold him close. "I know that you scared the shit out of those humans that harmed me at Sector Seven, I know you went there..."

Silverbolt's face flushed, his gaze settling on Samuel, whom was trying to hide a smile.

"I might have told him I heard someone had positively _trashed_ the bunker at Hoover Dam."

"Silverbolt?" The Prime regarded the silver haired man with a look of quiet astonishment. "Should I…"

"Please don't ask, Sir." The Aerialbot Commander was a brilliant crimson, his face so flushed and hot that he could have practically glowed in the dark like that. "Trust me… you probably wouldn't want to know."

"There was another reason we asked for you to meet us." Optimus Prime relaxed, when he drew his bondmate's hand up to press the back of it against his lips, his fingertips stroking the inside of his lover's palm. "We have a request to ask of both of you."

"We want you both to be 'god-parents' to our sparkling." Guiding the large calloused hand down to press against the centre of his chest, he squeezed it and offered a delighted smile to the two astonished men. "We're expecting our child by the end of next year."

Bumblebee's pretty green eyes were wide with wonder and joy for his friend and his Prime. "Sam." He was floored by the request. "We would both be honoured to accept."

"Indeed we would be." Silverbolt reached out to grasp his Prime's hand, squeezing it and offering him a smile that expressed all of his gratitude for all the mech had done for all of them. "You both deserve such happiness."

* * *

><p>"Dance with me." Bumblebee stood on the rolling green of Central Park, his doorwings twitching and trembling against his back as droplets of rain tickled across the sensitive metal, his hand was outstretched towards the elegant flyer who stood across from him. Vivid blue optics swept over the gorgeous silver mech whom he had somehow earned the spark of. "Dance with me, Silverbolt."<p>

Servos curled around the smaller ones of the scout sweeping him up into a slow waltz, the Aerialbot curling an arm around the waist of his companion, their movements slowly beginning to sync, bodies sliding together almost erotically like that. It was a quiet moment, both of them sharing the intimacy offered by the rainy autumn night. "You are my heart." He breathed out, his pale optics brightening with his emotions as he urged his lover backwards, the grass giving way to concrete and then.

A slight shimmer of energy swept through both of them and the usually earth-bound Autobot almost gasped in surprise as he glanced down and found himself staring into the dark water of the Lake beneath either pedes. His grip tightened ever so slightly around his lover, feeling the mech hold him just a little closer as the anti-gravity field buoyed them up. "Silverbolt…" Bumblebee swallowed, "What are you…?"

"Didn't I say I would take you to the moon and back, my sweet Bee?" One elegant servo swept towards where a gold and silver crescent hung bright on the rippling surface of the Lake, Cybertron glittered vibrantly a jewel in the black silk of the clouded sky, its brilliance cutting through even that darkness. "And I will."

And the lights of the human city hovered above them, spinning a romantic backdrop to their slow dance across the surface of the lake, Silverbolt's natural flight ability easily keeping them from sinking into the watery depths.

To Bumblebee's surprise he was graced with something he thought he would never hear, the sweet tenor of Silverbolt's voice as he sang to him as they spun around, the damp air caressing their bodies as they moved, raindrops shimmering like pearls captured in the bubble of neutralised gravity and hovered around them.

_"Love,  
>Love changes everything:<br>Hands and faces,  
>Earth and sky."<em>

A sweet laugh was rung from Bumblebee's vocals as he was swept around, feeling so light and buoyed up not by technology, but by the overwhelming love that danced between their sparks, brighter than any star. How could he ask for more? After such war… such destruction, to have something so pure and sweet he knew he had been truly gifted by Primus.

_"Love,  
>Love changes everything:<br>How you live and  
>How you die."<em>

Cybertron smiled down on them, its golden radiance spilling into them. How could they not feel its joy? The sight of their friends once more filled with hope at the future that was now theirs.

_"Love  
>Can make the summer fly,<br>Or a night  
>Seem like a lifetime."<em>

"Thankyou." Bumblebee whispered, just as a mouth softly claimed his own, promising that this night would indeed last for a lifetime and far more in their sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Three people asked for Bumblebee and Silverbolt, so here you are! I think it turned out extremely well and I'm definitely pleased with it! Suggestions who you guys want to see next? And as you see the storyline does carry through. XD Prime just had to pop up here again! So who next? Suggestions what kind of scenes you would like for them?<strong>


End file.
